Season 7 Shorts
by gremlin2318
Summary: This will be a collection of short scenes added to episodes of season 7. The short scenes may also further explore a scene that was in an episode. This will be mainly Densi.
1. All I Need (7x04 Command and Control)

**Title:** Season 7 Shorts

 **Chapter:** All I Need (7x04 Command and Control)

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters

 **Summary:** This series will be a collection of short scenes added to the episodes of season 7. They will be mostly Kensi and Deeks scenes. The first chapter accompanies 7x04 Command and Control and is a series of short scenes beginning right after the opening scene in the boatshed. The first two scenes are from the beginning of the episode, and the last scene takes place after the episode.

* * *

 **All I Need**

It's a quiet ride home. Kensi tugs on the dress that had felt great and sexy when she'd put it on 13 hours ago, but now feels too tight and too revealing.

"You want me to drop you off, or are you coming over?" Deeks asks glancing over at her. She has her eyes closed and her head is resting on the headrest.

"I'll come over…unless…unless you want some time for yourself," she responds carefully as she turns her head and opens her eyes to meet his. It's not that there's tension or a problem between them exactly, but their relationship hasn't been especially lovey dovey since Kensi admitted during a short meet-up and debrief two days ago that she almost went further than their agreed upon parameters while trying to seduce the douche bag. She'd stopped it from going too far by claiming that it felt like she was betraying the husband of eight years her cover was separated from, while still reassuring the douche bag that someday they would be together the way they wanted to be.

"No, you should come over. We have the day off. We should do something." He tentatively puts his hand on her knee. She's been working this cover for awhile, but the last two weeks have been pretty intense. He doesn't want to push her if she needs a little time to come out of the cover and return to their normal lives. She gives him a loving look as she places her hand over his and links their fingers. She's glad he seems to be getting over what she had to do for this op because that means she can let go of her guilt and be good with it too.

* * *

"Will you?" Kensi asks walking over to where Deeks sits on the bed removing his watch and turns around so he can unzip her. After he obliges, she shimmies out of the dress and flops on the bed with a groan. "I'm so tired," she mumbles against the comforter.

Deeks wants to reach out and run his hand over her bare back so badly, but the image of douche bag doing the same thing stops him. Maybe he is the one who needs a little distance from this op he muses as he lifts his shirt over his head by the collar as he stands and goes to the closet for fresh clothes.

"You coming?" Kensi asks as she pushes the comforter down and slides under.

"I need a shower baby. Plus if I lie down now, I'll waste away half of our beautiful day."

Kensi feels a little rejected, and she starts to worry again that this undercover may cause a bit of turmoil between them, until he comes over and kisses her temple adding, "I'll come wake you when I'm done and you can take a shower while I make us some frittatas." Her lips curve into a small smile, both from the thought of his frittatas and the fingers playing with her hair. "I'll take that as a yes," he infers grinning at her cuteness, giving her hair one last stroke and another kiss to her head before he heads for the shower.

* * *

"Strawberry for Eric, Vanilla for Nell, and Chocolate for Kensalina and myself," Deeks rattles off the order as he places a milkshake in front of each of them. There is a chorus of "Thanks Deeks," as he slides back into the booth. He stretches out reaching one arm behind Kensi and resting it on the back of the booth while raising his drink with the other hand and taking a sip of deliciousness.

As she takes a sip of her own, Kensi leans into him and says privately, "For the record, this is all I need."

"Good to know," Deeks replies feeling bolstered by the earnestness of her words. He's feeling good enough to put off his house flipping grandiose ideas for a few months and focus on his own place and possibly someday soon making it their place.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcome. I probably won't do a chapter for every episode this time, but just the ones where a scene pops into my head or I have inspiration.


	2. Bad Experience (7x07 Unlocked Mind)

**Title:** Season 7 Shorts

 **Chapter:** Bad Experience (7x07 An Unlocked Mind)

 **Rating:** Strong T (for language and mention of sexual assault)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. Any words from the episode will be in italics.

 **Summary:** This chapter takes place during An Unlocked Mind. The first scene takes place right after Granger, Callen, and the FBI come to Kensi, Deeks, and David's rescue. The second scene starts right when Hetty catches Kensi and Deeks kissing at the end of the episode. I felt that they didn't deal with Kensi nearly being sexually assulted, so these scenes deal with that and therefore make this chapter a definite strong T rating. I don't know much about what paramedics would actually do or say for a situation like Kensi's, so I apologize for that.

* * *

 **Bad Experience**

"It's okay David, I've got her," Deeks tells the man he just helped rescue as he takes all of Kensi's weight against his side. He hands off the weapon he took off the cult member to an FBI agent and slides his other arm under Kensi's as he pulls her around to his chest. Her arm slides off his shoulder as her head falls to his chest.

"Deeks I can't," she croaks out weakly as she wills her fingers to grasp his shirt in an attempt to remain standing. "Adrenaline's wearing off."

Before he can decipher what exactly he should do in this situation, he feels her slipping. He quickly bends and swoops an arm behind her knees lifting her into his arms.

One of the other FBI agents removes his coat and drapes it over Kensi's legs. Deeks gives him a nod of thanks.

Granger approaches the pair. "Some agents are working on opening the gate so the ambulance can meet you at the main house," he tells Deeks and adds to Kensi, "Hang in there Blye."

As he makes his way back toward the house, Deeks jostles Kensi to gain a better hold on her.

She moans in protest of the movement.

"I'm sorry baby," he apologizes taking his eyes off the horizon to glance down at her. "Are you hurt anywhere?" he asks noticing a bruise forming on her forehead.

"I don't know. Can't really feel anything, but everything feels heavy. My neck and head hurt, I think." She responds still finding it difficult to even talk.

"Okay, I've got you. We're going to get you help," he tries to assure her even though his own heart is pounding and he's trying not assume or panic about what Kensi may have gone through here.

The ambulance is waiting with a stretcher unloaded when they reach the house. Deeks gently lays Kensi on it.

"What's her name, and what happened?" A male paramedic asks.

Deeks waits a beat to see if Kensi is going to answer and when she doesn't he informs, "This is Kensi. She was drugged, something that makes it hard for her to stand or move, and also a possible head injury." He gently rubs his thumb over the bruise to indicate his reason for assuming a head injury.

"Let us get her vitals and start a workup and then you can come in and ride with us to the hospital if you want," the other paramedic, a female, tells Deeks. They load Kensi into the ambulance and the female paramedic hops in with her. "Hi Kensi, I'm Jen," the medic introduces herself. "I'm going to get your vitals and then we'll figure out why you're having trouble moving."

"I'm Matt," the other paramedic holds his hand out to Deeks.

"Marty," Deeks replies.

"So you and your partner were undercover in a cult that operated here?" Matt asks to confirm the information they were given when they got the call.

"Yes, but we were separated, so I'm not exactly sure what happened," he replies.

"Could your partner have been sexually assulted?" Matt asks.

Deeks had already been thinking it due to Kensi's state of undress and the fact that she'd been drugged, but hearing it out loud nearly doubles him over.

"I…yeah, it's possible."

"Kensi, how did they give you the drug?" Jen asks.

"Champagne," she replies.

"Did anyone touch or violate you in any way?" Jen continues to question.

"ah… yes…no…I don't know. Where's Deeks?" she asks trying to sit up and look for him as her eyes cloud with tears.

"Right here," he assures her as he jumps up into the vehicle upon hearing his name. Jen moves aside to let him in. Sitting on the bench across from her is too far away for him, so he opts to crouch next to the gurney. He takes her hand as he asks quietly, "Did they…? Were you…? Did they hurt you?"

"I don't know. I have underwear on, but I don't know how I got them on. I can actually kind of feel that part of my body, and it doesn't feel like I was. They talked as if they hadn't done anything yet, but I don't know. I would know right?" she whispers.

The tears fall as she is overcome by the realization of what could have happened or what did happen.

Deeks raises himself to sit next to her and gathers her in his arms. He holds her and rubs her back, not knowing what to say.

Luckily Jen jumps in. "They're going to run some tests at the hospital and then you'll know. In fact, we're ready to move."

"Deeks, we're going to need you," Granger appears at the back of the ambulance.

"Yeah, I know. Give me a minute." He tries to keep the pissed off tone out of his voice. Jen hands him a Kleenex for Kensi. "I hate that I can't come with you," he tells her as he slides out of their tight embrace so he can wipe her tears with the Kleenex.

"I know," she replies leaning in to kiss him lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. Do you want me to call your mom?" he asks as he helps her to lie back down.

"No, I don't want her to see me like this. It will really freak her out. Just have someone from the office bring my gym bag. I'll call you."

Deeks looks hesitant to leave her.

"I'm good." She reaches for his hand and squeezes to show him she's getting some feeling and movement back.

"We'll take good care of her," Jen promises patting his shoulder.

"How is she?" Callen asks as the ambulance pulls away.

"They're going to run the God Damned tests at the hospital," he replies jamming his foot into the ground and kicking up a cloud of dirt, still pissed at his situation.

"Do you want one of us to go with you to question David?" Sam offers.

"I can f*$%ing do my job," Deeks replies.

"Mr. Deeks, you need to calm down and change your tone. I know you've had a hell of a day, but this is still a workplace," Granger scolds.

"Let him take it out on us," Sam offers understanding what Deeks is going through. "He'll get the job done."

Deeks gives Sam a grateful look before taking a deep breath and heading over to David.

* * *

" _You better hope that love conquers all Mr. Deeks."_

" _Yup"_

" _That was definitely Hetty."_

"Hi, Hetty," Deeks says innocently as he withdraws his hands from Kensi's cheeks and turns toward the screen giving his boss a big grin. He backs up to the table and reclaims the spot he was sitting in when Kensi first came in. Kensi keeps a hand on his arm and follows his lead, sitting closer than she normally would. "My partner was drugged. I'm just making sure all of her reflexes are back in tip top shape. You can never be too careful."

Kensi can barely stifle her smile at his excuse for their poor behavior and the fact that he continues to "check her reflexes" by stealthily placing his hand on the table directly behind her and slipping his thumb under her shirt to massage her lower spine with rhythmic circles.

"I suggest you heed the wise phrase of quitting while you are ahead," Hetty advises.

While Hetty tells them about DOD coming to take David and his wife into protective custody, the other four fingers make their way under her shirt to join in the tranquil dance along her spine. She could have gotten a ride home and waited for him there, but she prolonged her day just wanting to be near him and comforted by him. As she sits here with him sneakily massaging her back, she knows she made an amazingly right choice, but she sure wishes Hetty would shut up so she could drop her head to his shoulder and talk out all the turmoil and tension she is still carrying from today.

When Hetty finally cuts out, Kensi does drop her head to his shoulder and slides her hand from her own thigh over to his. She looks up at him, eyes full of need for more of that comfort he was giving before.

He risks kissing her once while still in front of the camera then quietly urges, "Come here," as he takes her hand and guides her over to the couch. "She can't see us here." He wraps her in his arms when she sits with her back against his chest and her legs up on the couch. She presses even closer to him as his fingers caress her arms and his breath on her neck warms and comforts her. He can feel her relaxing and her limbs getting heavier, and he knows she is falling asleep.

"I better go prepare them for DOD," Deeks laments after a few minutes, not wanting her to fall completely asleep and then have to wake her up to finish his work. Kensi leans forward allowing him to stand up. He pulls the afghan from the back of the couch and hands it to her. "You could go upstairs and get some sleep," he suggests. "This may take awhile."

"I'm good. I'm going to make some tea."

"I can make …" Deeks begins before Kensi cuts him off.

"I can make tea. Go take care of work so you can go home and take care of me," she orders with a playful suggestive tone added for the 'take care of me,' part.

"Yes, ma'am," he replies turning quickly and heading away to take care of business, making Kensi smile in the process, which is always his goal.

An hour later he finally reenters the boatshed after walking out David, David's wife, and the DOD agents. He finds Kensi sitting on the couch with her knees bent up in front of her with her arms wrapped around them and her chin resting on them.

"How are you doing?" Deeks asks. She had called him from the hospital to let him know the rape kit had come back negative, which was a huge relief, but she had still been drugged and undressed and redressed, leered at, possibly touched. He knows even though the worst didn't happen, it was still a bad experience.

"Okay, just thinking about the could've, should've, would'ves."

"Don't, you'll drive yourself crazy."

"I shouldn't have drank that champagne. I have no idea how they put something in it, but still I shouldn't have drank it."

"I could say that I should never have separated from you, but the truth is neither of us did anything wrong. Even when we take precautions it's still dangerous work." Deeks wraps an arm around Kensi's shoulders and pulls her to him again. "I wish I would have gotten back to you faster." He can't help joining in even though he'd warned her against thinking about the would've, could've, should'ves.

"Yeah, you would have loved it. There was definitely going to be more than one woman involved in…" she trails off on her attempt at a joke.

Deeks moves his hand to Kensi's cheek and lifts her face to his. "Baby, don't joke," he says softly. "I'm sorry I did earlier. It's too soon."

"No, it's not Deeks. This is how we get through it. I'm good. I'm going to be good," she amends. "Yes, it was a bad experience, but I knew you were coming." She takes his hand in hers and gets up from the couch. "Let's go home. I want a shower, my pajamas, and you."

"What about food?" he teases with a wink before he turns to set the boatshed alarms.

"Mmmmm, that too," she agrees. "Yummy, yummy?" she suggests.

"In bed?" he adds holding the door for them as they exit.

"Sounds perfect."

"Baby?" she asks as they reach the car.

"Yeah," he responds opening the car door for her.

"In the water today, that wasn't just about losing the com was it?" she asks referring to the panic she'd recognized in his flailing and the anger she'd seen after.

"Bad experience with Brandel. I'll tell you about it another time. Tonight I just want to focus on the good."

"Me, you, pajamas, bed, and Yummy, Yummy," she lists all the good things they are looking forward to after a hellish day. She leans forward and kisses him thinking there may be a little more of this too.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome.


	3. Hold (7x10 Internal Affairs)

**Title:** Season 7 Shorts

 **Chapter:** Hold (7x10 Internal Affairs)

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters

 **Summary:** This series will be a collection of short scenes added to the episodes of season 7. They will be mostly Kensi and Deeks scenes. This chapter takes place during 7x10 Internal Affairs. The first scene is just a little insight into what I felt Kensi might be thinking after seeing Deeks in the holding cell and her motivation for losing it on Hetty. The second scene is a post-ep.

* * *

 **Hold**

After she talks with Deeks in his holding cell, her suspicions are confirmed. She is sure now that Deeks is lying and that he had something to do with Boyle's murder; otherwise he wouldn't be trying to prepare her for the worst. She is pissed at him for lying and not letting her in after she'd asked so many times. In fact, she's so pissed and scared and emotional that she can't even stay in the same room with him, but she also trusts he is doing what he is doing for a reason. He is everything to her, and she sure as hell isn't going to let the worst happen no matter how angry she is. Hetty knows everything. She had to have known about this. Why hasn't she taken care of this already Kensi wonders? If she's pissed at Deeks, then she's furious with Hetty, for keeping this from her, from them, and for not helping sooner.

* * *

As soon as Roberta is upstairs washing up for the night, Kensi says in what Deeks has deemed her serious tone, "We need to talk."

"I know," he sighs. "I'm so sorry baby. I know this has been hell for you." He reaches over for her hand.

"I was so freakin' scared," she admits a bit accusatorily as she pulls her hand away, stands, and begins pacing the living room.

"I know, I'm sorry," he reiterates his apology, not sure what else to say. He can't tell her everything until things have settled a bit, but he's afraid if he doesn't he might still lose her.

She wants to call him out on lying to her about everything, but a larger part of her needs to wait and have him come to her. Still, she feels the need to release all of her emotional energy on something. "You never told me you were spending $400 a month on a prostitute." Even though she knows he never actually bought her services, Kensi phrases her accusation this way knowing it will rile him up, maybe even enough for him to spill why he felt the need to protect said prostitute by taking a life.

"You don't tell me everything you spend your money on. I'm sure you help Astrid out," he returns.

"Astrid isn't a hooker." Kensi's voice raises a level.

"Neither is Tiffany," Deeks responds also getting louder. He recognizes that Kensi is baiting him into an argument, but he agrees that they both need some kind of release.

Kensi balls her fists and turns away from him.

"If it bothers you that much, I'll help Tiffany find a better job so she can be more independent."

"That's not what's bothering me!" Kensi exclaims.

"Hey," Deeks says calmly. Knowing that he can't get into everything with her, he decides that an all our argument may not be the best way to release their tension. "Can we not do this tonight? I just need to hold you."

Kensi thinks about this for a long time. Even though she's mad at him for keeping things from her when she asked over and over for him to share, and even though she's assuming he killed Boyle to protect Tiffany, that doesn't change the fact that she loves him more than anything on this earth, and she's going to keep on loving him through this.

"I thought I was going to lose you," she says quietly as she turns back toward him. She returns to the couch and lets him take her in his arms as she buries her head against his chest.

"Me too baby, me too." He savors having her in his arms as he strokes her hair.

Both are so tired from the lack of sleep that they are asleep on the couch within minutes. Deeks awakens when Roberta comes down to check on them and turn off some lights.

"That's better," Roberta says when she sees that Deeks is awake nodding to the cuddling pair.

"Sorry mama, we don't usually get loud when we argue," Deeks explains.

"It's been an emotional few days," Roberta waves off his excuse, "but do your mama a favor and remember that Kensi loves you and trusts you. You keep her close and hold onto her." Roberta knows her son has a tendency to push people away when times are difficult.

"Yes mama," he replies, very grateful to have these two wonderful women in his life.

* * *

Wow! Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. They are definitely inspiring me to write more.


	4. Moving (7x14 Come Back)

**Title:** Season 7 Shorts

 **Chapter:** 7x14 Moving

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters

 **Summary:** This series will be a collection of short scenes added to the episodes of season 7. They will be mostly Kensi and Deeks scenes. This chapter takes place during 7x14 Come Back. The first scene is my version of how Kensi and Deeks come to the decision to move in together. It takes place a few hours before Kensi and Deeks share with Callen and Sam in the bullpen that they are moving in together. The second scene takes place right at the end of the episode when Kensi and Deeks are in the boatshed. The third scene is another post-ep and takes place a day or two after the episode.

* * *

 **Moving**

Kensi awakens with the foreboding sense that someone is in her apartment. She's pushing herself up and reaching for her service weapon when she hears the hushed voice of her love give the command, "Go find her," followed by the familiar jingle of a collar.

Deeks finds her sitting up in bed looking irresistible in a Dodgers t-shirt that is too big on him, her hands lavishing Monty's face and ears with affection. "What are you doing here?" she asks the pup then raises her smiling gaze to Deeks.

"We were going to go to the beach, but then we decided we missed you and ended up here," Deeks explains speaking for himself and his trusty companion as he comes to sit on the bed. "Want to come with us?"

"Uggg the sun isn't even up yet," she groans snuggling back down under the covers. "Come to bed for a bit," she suggests patting the bed next to her. Monty takes that as his invitation to hop up, making himself at home right in the middle of the bed as he curls up against Kensi's shins.

"Never going to say no to that, are we Monty?" Deeks asks chuckling at how quickly the dog has plopped down with eyes nearly closed. Deeks sheds his jeans and shirt and slides under the covers.

Kensi maneuvers her feet around Monty and scoots herself over to Deeks' side of the bed to snuggle in close. Arms wrap around each other and they both lie there savoring the feeling of the other's body against their own.

"I missed you last night too," Kensi confides before moving her hand to the back of Deeks' neck and bringing his lips to hers.

"I have a way to resolve that," Deeks teases as he rolls on top of her and his hands wander under her t-shirt.

"I do too," she gets the words out quickly between kisses. She obviously wants the same thing as he does in this moment; but whereas he was probably thinking about intimacy and his more immediate needs last night, she was thinking of more long-term needs and desires. "We could move in together," she blurts out. She'd lain awake analyzing it last night; how her need for independence and space have become less of a necessity for her, and her need for companionship and a desire to share her life with someone have become stronger. "Unless, you don't want to," she adds nervously when Deeks doesn't respond.

"Of course I want to," he assures her placing his palm against her cheek. "I just didn't think this is where the conversation was going this morning."

"I know," she responds a little shyly. "My lease is up in February, so I've just been thinking about it."

"That's great Kens. I got the new place with the hope that eventually you would move in. I just didn't know you were ready. It's seems like just yesterday we were talking about nights off." His thumb gently caresses her cheek.

She turns her head and kisses his palm. "It's been almost a year. We've been through a lot and made it through pretty successfully, I think. I'm ready if you are."

"I'm ready baby. There's nothing I want more than you, me, and Monty under the same roof," he reassures as he brings his lips to hers.

"We're moving in together!" she whispers excitedly with a big smile.

He returns her smile even though there's a tug of anxiety in his stomach. He isn't quite sure where it's coming from, because he truly does want this. "That we are," he acknowledges and kisses her again. "So, ah, now that we have resolved our living situation, can we go back and resolve the missing each other situation?" he teases her with both his words and his hands.

"Mmmm, yes," she agrees already halfway to bliss.

A few minutes later when in a frenzied movement Deeks kicks Monty and the dog yaps and jumps off the bed; the couple pause their lovemaking to call out apologies of, "Sorry Monty" and "Sorry buddy." As they laugh together both know moments like this are what their love is built upon, and moving in together will only create more opportunities to build that love.

* * *

"You're breaking your own rule," Deeks murmurs softly as their lips part. He glances warily toward the communication screen in the boatshed.

"You're breaking my rule," she counters cheekily. "Plus I've added an exemption to the rule on days when I've had a gun pointed at my head."

"I like that exemption," he agrees leaning down to kiss her again, "but let's try not to have the need to use it," he adds as his lips graze her forehead. "That was too close today."

"Mmmm," she sighs in agreement. "There was a moment where I didn't know…" She doesn't finish as she wraps her arms tightly around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder, but Deeks knows that she is talking about a moment when she didn't know if they were going to get there in time or if she was going to make it.

After holding her in a hug for a minute he asks, "you ready to go home?"

"I really do want some noodles first," she informs.

He smiles and shakes his head at her.

"What? I didn't eat all day with Jack here and all!" she defends her hunger.

"Okay, noodles first," Deeks concurs.

* * *

"You're supposed to go through and get rid of things before you pack them, not when you're unpacking," Deeks teases after entering what is now their bedroom and finding Kensi on the bed sorting through a shoebox. He comes over to kiss her hello; then lies across the bed next to her on his stomach.

Even though she knows Deeks won't care, Kensi feels a bit uncomfortable that she is going through a box of stuff she saved from her relationship with Jack.

Deeks picks up a movie ticket stub from December 13th 2003 and when he reads the title, _Love Actually,_ he cracks, "Poor Jack," holding up the stub for her to see what he's talking about.

"Stop it!" she cries grabbing the stub from him, but that only frees up his hands to reach for a pile with a few pictures in it. "I should just throw this whole box away. I have closure now on that part of my life. I'm looking forward to moving forward." She rubs his back as she looks at the pictures with him.

"I'm fine with it if you want to keep a few things," Deeks offers.

"Oh really, Mr. we call that a Wednesday and Go get em tiger," Kensi calls Deeks out on the one upping comments he was making the other day when Jack was here.

"I wasn't jealous," Deeks denies, "well, maybe just a little. Still, that was an important part of your life. Loving Jack made you the woman I love today. I can handle you keeping a memento or two from your first love."

"And that is why I love you." Kensi drops a kiss into his Shaggy hair. Two pictures, the movie stub, and one of Jack's service medals are all that go into a box with some of her other college stuff. The rest she puts into piles to throw away or give away. She had thought she was over Jack and ready to move on awhile ago, but the truth is a little part of her was still attached to what they had together and what they had left unresolved. Now, thanks to Deeks, she had the conversation she needed to with Jack and she feels truly free to move on with her life.

* * *

Thank you very much for all of the wonderful reviews!


	5. (7x21 Head of the Snake)

**Title:** Season 7 Shorts

 **Chapter:** (7x21 Head of the Snake)

 **Rating:** T - This one is fun, flirty, and a bit raunchy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters

 **Summary:** This series will be a collection of short scenes added to the episodes of season 7. They will be mostly Kensi and Deeks scenes. This chapter takes place right after Kensi and Deeks' last scene in 6x21 Head of the snake. Lines from the show will be in italics.

* * *

" _No wonder I'm stressed out. The love of my life is like a Loco Moco hyena."_

" _Wait…seriously…Just look at me! I'm telling the truth! Look back! Come here! Don't break up with me!"_

* * *

"Baby, wait, I love you," Kensi continues to ramble, desperately trying to regain the upper hand in this ridiculous argument.

Knowing it's a ridiculous argument and ready to tone it down a bit, Deeks stops and turns back toward Kensi when she grabs his arm. "Break up with you?" he questions with raised eyebrows. "And you say I'm the drama queen," he scoffs.

"You are," she retorts. "Who puts a video camera in their kitchen just to prove themselves right? It's creepy," she declares, "and you did to know you sleep walk," she adds poking him in the chest for emphasis.

"I wouldn't have resorted to the camera if you would have just fessed up," he tries to defend his actions.

"You're right. I shouldn't have fibbed about that. It's just, you get so worked up about your leftovers." She teasingly walks her fingers up his chest as she talks. Flirty Kensi is quickly replacing crazy Kensi. "How can I make it up to you?" she questions stepping tantalizingly closer as her fingers close around his shoulder and she leans in to brush her lips against his jaw.

"Well, we can start with you sharing your meal tonight, so I can have my two favorite meals at one time."

"What's mine is yours," she promises. "What else?" she asks after pressing her lips to his.

"Well, dessert might get pretty interesting for you," he teases placing his hands on her bottom and pulling her against him.

"I think that's fair," she agrees excited about where this is going. "I believe you were in the wrong here too though," Kensi reminds him not letting him off the hook for the camera stunt.

"What's my punishment? I can take it," he jokes.

"I really don't know if you can?" she taunts seductively.

"Ooo! Can we move the camera to the bedroom?"

"You're an idiot," she laughs as she untangles herself from his grasp and maneuvers around the back of the car to the driver's side.

"What? I might need it for evidence," he reasons with mock fear of his punishment.

"Quit while you're ahead babe," Kensi warns playfully as they sink into their respective seats.

"When we're old and grey, don't you think we'll want to look back and see what we were like, what kind of moves we had?"

When Kensi doesn't have a response, he continues gleefully, "See, you're thinking about it!"

"Shut up!" she laughs as she starts the car looking forward to a fun night ahead.

* * *

I know it's been a long time. Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are always welcome. Hopefully more will be coming soon!


	6. 7x24 Talion

**Title:** Season 7 Shorts

 **Chapter:** 7x24 Talion

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters

 **Summary:** This series will be a collection of short scenes added to the episodes of season 7. They will be mostly Kensi and Deeks scenes. This chapter has three added scenes. The first scene is between Kensi and Deeks and takes place at the beginning of the episode while Sam and Callen are talking with Granger. The second takes place right after the final Callen and Sam scene. I thought a Sam and Kensi and Sam and Deeks also needed their own little scenes. The final scene is just something that popped into my head.

* * *

"We can't let them do this alone," Deeks says as soon as Granger, Callen, and Sam leave ops. He knows from Kensi's expression that she's thinking the exact same thing.

"No, we can't," she agrees. "It won't be a sanctioned NCIS op," she cautions.

"My career isn't exactly on the fast track anyway, plus, it's Aiden," Deeks states his reasons for being all in.

"We can't take no for an answer," she emphasizes as they head out of ops. She knows Hetty, Granger, Callen, and even Sam may try to object to her and Deeks going. They've done it before. She's not going to sit on the sidelines while Aiden and the other students are in extreme danger and she's knows she can help.

"We won't," he assures her as they hurry down the stairs. As they rush toward the armory he places a guiding hand on her lower back partly to keep them from running into each other as they make their way quickly around the corner, and partly to ease the anxiety he knows she's feeling over Aiden and the other students. She's been more sensitive than usual lately when it comes to cases with kids.

* * *

As Callen walks away, probably to go check on Aiden, Sam notices Kensi and Deeks being their usual, ridiculous selves. Deeks appears to be trying to pay Kensi back for something as he buries his nose against her neck while making snorting noises and tickling her.

"Hey Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Get over here," Sam calls out.

Kensi and Deeks stop their horseplay and walk over to Sam.

"Thank you for today. You both were exemplary agents." Neither Kensi nor Deeks miss the fact that Sam pointedly looks at Deeks when he says this. Kensi beams with pride. It's taken him a long time to earn that respect and she's proud of him.

"We knew what was at stake," Kensi tells Sam.

"Yeah, we weren't going to let you down," Deeks adds. "Plus we're all just a little bit scared of Michelle," he adds doing what Deeks does best and breaking the tension of a horrendous day by making them all laugh.

"Still, Michelle and I owe you. All of the families of those kids owe you," he tells them as he stands from his seated position on the back of the ambulance. "What you did was courageous and honorable," he commends Kensi reaching out and wrapping her in a Sam bear hug. "I won't say it was stupid because it worked, but next time, make sure all your teammates know the plan before you carry it out." He can't help himself from debriefing the mission.

"You just said we're exemplary agents. You and Callen need to start letting Deeks and I make some of the calls during missions," Kensi reasons, "but we can talk about this tomorrow," she adds acknowledging that they all have more important things to focus on right now. "See you in a bit," she comforts rubbing his arm before turning to go so that Sam can go get fixed up.

"Deeks, can I have a minute," Sam requests as Deeks is about to follow Kensi. He and Deeks don't have much in common, but Sam is certain he knows exactly what Deeks went through tonight.

"I know what it took for you to let Kensi give herself up to Tahir and his men," Sam acknowledges.

"We both know I don't LET Kensi do anything," Deeks counters.

"Had you told her 'No way in hell was she going to do this,' she would have at least taken time to listen to your argument," Sam replies knowing Kensi values and respects her partner's opinion.

"The 'become the hostage' plan has worked for us before so…" Deeks trails off as he tries to play down the strength it took to watch Kensi walk away toward danger without him earlier that morning.

"But you were with her then." Sam doesn't let Deeks lessen what he did.

"I had to trust my partner and my training."

"I respect that," Sam commends holding out his hand to Deeks. The handshake of new common understanding becomes one of those bro hugs where they pull in and pat each other on the back.

* * *

Deeks opens his eyes when he hears Callen in the doorway of the plane.

"Kensi okay?" Callen questions quietly to a barely awake Deeks upon spotting a sleeping Kensi curled on the bench seat at the back of the plane with her head on Deeks' thigh. Callen finds this sight unusual as Kensi is often the one who is the most amped up after a big mission, ready to take on the next fight.

"Yeah, adrenal fatigue," Deeks responds too tired to use more words than necessary. After a confused look from Callen he grudgingly elaborates. "When the adrenaline of a big case wears off, she just crashes. Hetty has usually told us to go home by the time it happens. It's real. Ask Nate the next time he shows up." Callen shrugs and sinks into his seat deciding that if Deeks isn't concerned, there is no need for him to be concerned.

Deeks happily exudes the energy to move his hand to Kensi's upper back to feel the inhale and exhale of each breath she takes. In the moments before he falls asleep, he silently thanks for the thousandth time that morning whoever kept them safe through the night.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	7. 7x02 Citadel

**Title:** Season 7 Shorts

 **Chapter:** 7x02 Citadel

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters

 **Summary:** This series will be a collection of short scenes added to the episodes of season 7. They will be mostly Kensi and Deeks scenes. These scenes take place the same evening as the end of the episode where Kensi meets Deeks' mom for the first time.

* * *

"I should get going," Kensi says reaching for Roberta and Deeks' dessert plates to carry them to the kitchen.

"Don't let me being here keep you from staying the night. I'm not old fashioned," Roberta assures her. "In fact, I'd welcome the opportunity to keep getting to know you better. Martin never introduces me to his girlfriends, so I know you must be someone special."

"Thank you," Kensi replies blushing at the compliment as she glances over at Deeks whom she has conflicting emotions about at the moment. "I look forward to getting to know you better too." She makes a quick escape to the kitchen as she is not sure what to say or do next and nerves take over again.

"Be right back," Deeks tells his mom as he gets up to follow Kensi.

"On a scale of 1-10 how much trouble am I in?" he questions in a hushed tone as he leans against the counter. He knows he screwed up many times today and pretty much sucked in the boyfriend department.

"Around a 6 or 7," she replies as she turns on the water to rinse the plates.

"Really?' he asks surprised that the number isn't closer to 10. "Does that mean you'll stay the night?"

"To talk," she answers.

"And to cuddle?" he persuades as he moves behind her and slides his arms around her waist.

"Depends on how the talk goes," she responds, but doesn't stop him from nuzzling her neck as he mentions how much he missed her the past two nights; though a tiny part of her still wants to elbow him in the ribs for his behavior the past few days and remind him whose fault it was that they weren't together the last two nights.

* * *

"Hi," Deeks greets a bit nervously as he slides into bed on his side facing her.

"Hi," she replies. Seeing his nerves, and taking pity on him, she begins the conversation. "I like your mom. I like seeing where you come from. I see a lot of her in you."

"My golden mane and rugged good looks?"

"Um hum," she agrees giving him a little smile. "And your strength, your determination, your heart. What I don't get is why you didn't introduce me to her two days ago when she got here? Why the lying and the secrets?" she questions deepening the conversation.

"I got nervous. I knew you would be nervous. You are the two most important people in my life. I just wanted it to be right."

"It didn't have anything to do with the fact that me meeting her makes this, makes us, more real?" she questions gesturing between them to emphasize her point and then curling her hand under her chin. The 'Party Marty' girls and Talia have left Kensi feeling a little bit insecure about how committed Deeks is, or wants to be.

Deeks thinks over what she is saying. "I don't know, maybe. I guess I wasn't sure if we were at the meet the mom point. Things have been so great, I was afraid to do anything that might change that." He rolls to his back and rubs his hand over his face and leaves his arm over his eyes thinking that relationships are confusing.

"Then sweetie, you need to communicate by saying something like, 'Hey Kens, I want you to meet my mom. Are you ready for that?' instead of lying and being all secretive. You know how I feel about lying and secrets. My dad kept secrets from my mom and I, and lied to us for years about his job. We lie all the time at work. I can't have it at home too," she reminds him as she scoots closer and pulls his arm down away from his face to force him to look at her again.

"I know baby. I'm sorry," he apologizes as he rolls onto his side again to face her. "You know what I realized today when Talia was offering her unwanted displays of affection? I realized that I'm never going to want displays of affection from anyone except you. You're the only person I have ever wanted, or will ever want to introduce to my mama. I guess what I'm trying to say is I have never loved anybody the way I love you Kensi Marie Blye."

"I love you too," she replies as he leans in to kiss her.

"This, having a serious relationship, is all new for me, but I'll keep trying until I get it right," he promises.

"I can do better too," she offers. "When you told me your mom was coming, I could have just told you I'd like to meet her."

"I like this, working on us," Deeks declares.

"Working on something great to make it even better," she agrees going in for another kiss.

"Are we good?" he checks that there isn't anything else they need to talk about.

"We're good, as long as Talia keeps her paws off of you."

"Again, Sorry about that," Deeks apologizes. "Won't happen again," he promises.

"I know," she says conveying her trust in him. "I don't know why I let her get under my skin."

"You were already annoyed with me," he supplies an answer.

"Yeah, I was," she agrees.

"Are you still annoyed with me?"

"Not nearly as much as I was."

"Does that mean we can cuddle?" he asks reaching out for her.

She answers by curling up to him and lifting her head so that he can slide his arm under and around her.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcome.


	8. 7x19 The Seventh Child

**Title:** Season 7 Shorts

 **Chapter:** 7x19 The Seventh Child

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters

 **Summary:** This series will be a collection of short scenes added to the episodes of season 7. They will be mostly Kensi and Deeks scenes. This scene takes places right after the episode where Deeks and Kensi have talked about getting married. Words from the episode are in italics.

* * *

" _Hey, that's still a yes. Huh? Baby? Uh huh, That's a yes."_

* * *

Deeks speed walks to catch up with his almost fiancée and grabs her around the waist pulling her to him.

"Did that just happen?" he asks with giddy wonder then places a kiss on her cheek.

"It did," she confirms turning to face him. "We're talking about getting married and that makes me so happy. I love you so much," she says bringing a hand to his cheek and bringing his lips down to meet hers.

"I love you," he returns then takes her hand in his as he turns toward the direction of their car.

"Deeks?" she asks as they are almost to the car.

"Yeah baby."

"You didn't bring up marriage just to divert me from the baby thing did you?"

"Not exactly," he treads carefully. "I brought it up because I've been thinking about it for months now and I assumed if you're ready to have a baby with me, then you're ready to marry me; and shouldn't we do that first anyway?" he asks giving her hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, I guess we should."

The streets are pretty quiet since it's after rush hour, so Deeks' right hand makes its way from the steering wheel to Kensi's thigh. "So, where did this more immediate urge to become a mama come from?" he asks gently.

"I don't know," she shrugs. "A lot of things, I guess…holding that Marine's newborn in the hospital, seeing more of my friends start families, and I can feel my body changing." She slides her hand over his and links their fingers. "The biggest thing is how much I love you and how I can't stop thinking about a little girl with your hair and my eyes or a little Deeks running around."

"That's a beautiful thought," he agrees, "and I'm not giving up on it," he promises. "I just don't think it's possible right now. Do you?"

"No," she agrees softly as she allows herself to tear up and feel a bit sorry for herself. Deep down she knows it wouldn't be responsible to bring a child into their lives with them both in their current profession, but it doesn't stop her from wanting. "It's not fair," she chokes out in a whisper as she wipes her eyes.

Deeks brings his hand up to brush her hair back from her damp cheek. "No, it's not," he concurs as he moves his hand behind her head and massages her neck.

While they drive in silence for awhile Deeks tries to think of a way to cheer Kensi up. "How about tomorrow morning we take our dog child on a hike and you can teach me some more tracking techniques," he suggests knowing how much she likes hiking and teaching him things. "Then, in the afternoon, we can go ring shopping and for a nice dinner."

The excited smile comes back when he mentions ring shopping.

"Sounds like the perfect day," she consents to the plan as she leans over to give him a kiss on the cheek. While she's still a little sad that a baby isn't in her near future, she is content with how their relationship is progressing and excited about the future.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying these. I'm getting so excited for the new season. Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
